The present invention is directed to a padlock that is used to lock ammunition cases that will prevent and deter terrorist or criminal acts at airports of ports of entry.
In the United States, ammunition is prohibited in carry-on baggage, but may be transported in checked baggage. Firearm magazines and ammunition clips, whether loaded or empty, must be securely boxed or included within a hard-sided case containing an unloaded firearm. Read the requirements governing the transport of ammunition in checked baggage as defined by 49 CFR 175.10 (a)(8).
Recently, at a Florida Airport, a terrorist attack occurred wherein a traveler picked up his gun and ammunition case at a secured weapon baggage pickup, then he went into a bathroom, next he loaded the weapons he was carrying in the bathroom, and lastly, he opened fire at his fellow travelers.
The terrorist attack could have been prevented by having a lock on the ammunition carrying case that would have not been able to have been unlocked for a period of time after the case was delivered to the traveler.
The incident motivated the inventor of the present inventor to device a padlock that could have a timing device that would prevent the case from being opened after the delivery of the case to a traveler at an airport or port of entry.
The present invention provides a padlock, that will be used on ammunition carrying cases that are checked into an airports or ports of entry, that will be used to prevent or deter terrorism at airports or ports of entry.
For the foregoing reasons he designed a TSA improved padlock for carrying cases that will be used to prevent or deter terrorism or criminal acts at airports or ports of entry.